Words of Power
by moonswirl
Summary: Gleekathon, day five hundred and eighty-two: Once they get started, New Directions has no trouble telling the world they want to be a "Loser Like Me"


_Started my daily ficlets to make the hiatus pass, then decided to keep going with a 2nd cycle, and then a 3rd, 4th, etc through 27th cycle. Now cycle 28!_

_**A/N:** Okay, so at the moment I'm slowly starting to plot out the next maybe three or so cycles, which is at least 63 new stories, and before I do this I wanted to ask you guys if you had anything you'd wish to see written, suggestions... Also, what would really help, if you have ideas for concepts for sets (like I've done the alphabet (twice), colors, sins and virtues, episode titles, etc), let me hear 'em! (via private message, if possible!) Thanks :) - **UPDATE! I'm going to be planning the next five cycles, which will take me through to September. So if you have ideas/wishes/anything, now is the time to speak up! :)**_

* * *

><p><strong>"Words of Power"<br>Will & New Directions **

The door was closed, and everyone started to move into some kind of formation, spread around the room. With everyone in motion, Will figured it'd be as good a time as any to call for one of them to act as their 'secretary' and keep a record of their song's progress. Brittany's arm shot up in the air, and so she got the job. She got her pen and notebook and went to sit at the bottom row of chairs, legs crossed in under herself. Artie wheeled in to remain at her side. Finn moved to the drums, while both Puck and Sam picked up their guitars and stood on either side of him. Brad found he had to share his bench at the piano, as Santana sat by his side. He wasn't sure what she was doing there, since she didn't play, but he wasn't about to argue. Lauren and Mercedes stood near the white board, at the ready if they ever needed to write or erase. Then leaning against the piano were Mike and Tina, leaving Will to first stand around before he eventually took a seat not too far from Brittany and Artie.

"Okay, let's get started then," Will spoke up. "Now in order to that, you have to ask yourself who this song is for."

"The audience," Brittany spoke up.

"W… Yes, that's one. But what I mean is… Who is it aimed at? Who are you talking to?"

"Them," Tina spoke up. "The others, the ones who made us into the position of being… losers," she indicated the board behind herself.

"Yes, good," Will nodded. "And what do you want to tell them?" They thought.

"That we don't care," Artie piped in, and Brittany gave him a smile.

"They're just jealous," Santana shrugged from the piano. The others looked to her. "Well, they are." No one heard Brittany's quiet laughter at first except Artie, Puck, and Will, who were nearest to where she sat. They looked back to see her hunched over the notebook, inscribing something about a quarter of the way into the page.

"Brittany, do you have something?" Will asked, and she held up a finger from her left hand as she continued to scribble something. At some point she looked to Artie and showed him something on the sheet, holding up two fingers with a quizzical look on her face. He gave a confident nod, so she smiled and wrote again before sitting back up. "Can we hear it?" Will asked, curious. Brittany hesitated, then looked to Artie again, this time to read out the lyrics, which still didn't have any kind of music to them.

"Keep it up and soon enough you'll figure out / You wanna be / You wanna be / A loser like me / A loser like me," he finished, and suddenly the whole thing felt real… Their song was starting.

"Brittany, that's excellent," Will told her, astounded. The girl beamed with pride. "This is the perfect foundation to our chorus, and it's going to need more, some build-up, so let's think," Will addressed the others, who got to it. It was a couple minutes later when two hands went up, barely a second apart. Will looked left and right, seeing both Mercedes and Sam had raised their hands. "Alright, work it out amongst yourselves, maybe your idea, Mercedes, and your idea, Sam can fit together." The two of them gave a nod and moved to the side. Everyone else watched them, trying to figure out what was going on. Mercedes whispered something, then Sam did. Mercedes shook her head about something, Sam went on, pausing to think and then coming back with another thought, to which Mercedes gave a nod. He smiled, and they turned back to the others.

"Do we just…" Mercedes asked Will, indicating Brittany. He nodded. "Ready?" she asked their 'secretary', who got her pen set.

"How many lines?" she asked, trying to aim above her own part on the page.

"Uh, four," Sam counted, looking to Mercedes, who nodded, before motioning to Sam that she'd give her part, and then he would give his.

"Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth / So everyone can hear," she started, he followed.

"Hit me with the worst you got and knock me down / Baby, I don't care." There were sounds of approval all around, until something else broke through… Puck started playing at his guitar, and Finn, at his side, started bopping his head, adding drums here and there, which made Puck keep on playing, and slowly got the rest of the club trying their voices at this chorus they had created. Will just watched them, feeling the way only they could make him feel… with so much pride, and joy, and love… Always, it came back to how much they'd grown as a unit. Sam had joined his guitar to Puck and Finn, and now Mike and Tina seemed in the process of trying their hand at some kind of choreography.

"Okay, alright, let's keep it going, we need at least two verses," Will spoke up. Lauren moved from the board to go up to Puck, pulling him to the side, almost in the same place where Mercedes and Sam had stood a moment before. Finn left the drums and went to Brittany, asking for a sheet and a pen, which she provided. He went back to sit, taking the dictionary Will had provided, just in case. Seeing this, Artie moved up to join him. On her own, Brittany looked across the room, to the piano. Brad had disappeared, leaving Santana there. She wasn't looking back at her though, and it was the first time Santana realized she was writing something, too. After a while, having nothing else to do, Brittany detangled her legs and got up, stumbling along toward the piano until she could lean over it.

"Hey, what are you working on?" she asked.

"I don't know, maybe nothing. This isn't Trouty Mouth," Santana frowned.

"I liked it," Brittany nodded, which made Santana look up at her. She let out a breath and indicated for Brittany to sit next to her. When she did, Santana showed her what she'd been writing. There were lines crossed out, words replaced, and Brittany could recognize the emotions that had motivated every change, from how she'd crossed them off. Eventually the verse had just taken on a whole other outlook. "I love it," Brittany smiled to her, and she reached for her notebook. "I think it should go right here," she pointed above the chorus.

"Lead into it," Santana agreed, and with a grin Brittany copied down the proper version of Santana's verse before dashing to show it to Will. She explained her idea to him, and he nodded.

"Time out, guys, we have something. Santana?" he looked to her, and she stood. By now, with what Puck and Finn had presented, she had worked out a basic melody, so her reading came halfway between spoken and sung.

"All of the dirt you've been throwin' my way / It ain't so hard to take, that's right / 'Cause I know one day you'll be screamin' my name / And I'll just look away, that's right." Everyone was still cheering in agreement when Finn and Artie completed their verse.

"Mr. Schue, I think we have something, for the beginning," Finn spoke, looking to Artie.

"Great," Will turned, briefly seeing Mike and Tina move to the piano with their own piece of paper like they already had their idea but had to write it down. Before he could ask the boys to recite their part though, two more hands went up.

"We're ready, too," Lauren advised him.

"Okay, good," Will smiled, so glad to see things were moving along. "Actually, I think, if I may…" he approached the boys by the drums to look at their page. Finn showed, and Will read. "Great, guys," he clapped his hands together before moving to Puck and Lauren. He read and had about the same reaction. He hadn't expected it to all go so well so fast, but then he supposed once they were all focused, and they hit at this part of themselves, the pieces could only fall into place like this. "What about you two?" he went to Mike and Tina. She was still fixing something, but finally she held out the sheet to Will. "This is… Okay, if I may?" he indicated the sheet, and Tina and Mike nodded. He went back and gathered the other two sheets and brought everything to Brittany before going to the board. "First we'll have Finn and Artie's verse, and then… Santana's, leading into our chorus. Then it'll be Puck and Lauren's, and again Santana leading into the chorus. We have an interlude by Tina and Mike, and then finish out with our chorus two more times. Brittany, can you copy it all down?"

"That?" she pointed to the board.

"No, the lyrics, in this order," Will pointed as well.

"Oh! Sure," she got to it. When she was done, she got up and presented Will with the finished product. Will tore the page from the notebook and presented it to the group.

"There's just one thing missing," he reached for his pen, put it and the sheet on the piano, and stood back. "This is yours, your work, together. So all of you need to come up here… and sign," he smiled. One by one they got their turn, not only to sign, but to see what the others had written. All the signatures at the bottom, the different handwritings, made it look like so much more than a paper with words on it, and Artie, the last to sign, added the last touch, penning the title at the top.

"_Loser Like Me. A New Directions production."_

THE END

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is a one-shot ficlet, which means that signing up for story alert will not bring you any alerts.  
><strong>**In the event of a sequel, the story will be separate from this one. And as chapter stories go, they are  
><strong>**********always clearly indicated as such [ex: "Days 204-210" in the summary] Thank you!**********


End file.
